


Watership Down and Ruined Childhoods

by canary_blues



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary_blues/pseuds/canary_blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ROTG meme fill: I was recently remembering how horrified I used to be of this movie when I was a younger kid because quite frankly there are so few "childrens" movies as dark as Watership Down that it was too much of a shock for me. </p>
<p>So anyway, someone gets Sophie (a few years older, say six or seven) Watership Down because it's a cute movie about cute bunnies. ("A timeless classic comes alive in this enchanting movie based on the best-selling novel by Richard Adams. A delightful film for all ages!") Jack and Bunny are visiting and they get dragged in to watch it, and really, nobody is entirely prepared for what follows. </p>
<p>(Seriously the scenes of the rabbits drowning in dirt will SCAR YOU FOR LIFE OH MY FUCK HOW IS THAT FOR ALL AGES SO MUCH BLOOD)<br/>(I'm going to guess this is a differing between American and European standards<br/>We really need to start weaning our kids off the saccharine in a better way)</p>
<p>But anyway I want to laugh</p>
<p>Make me laugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watership Down and Ruined Childhoods

The credits are rolling and the living room is filled with a stunned silence. Jaime quietly starts to cry and Sophie latches onto Bunny like she'll never let go while Jack stands up and just walks out of the room. Bunny pats Sophie on the head and rubs Jaime's back in slow, meant to be reassuring circles.

“Well that was...” He tries to think of something positive. “An experience.”

Sophie makes a noise like a wounded seal and clings tighter to him. Jamie starts crying in earnest. Jack comes back in to calmly ejects the disc from the DVD player before throwing it on the floor and hitting it repeatedly with the end of his staff.

“That was a rental.” Bunny reminds him uselessly. Jack stuffs ten dollars and a note, apologizing, for the damage and claiming the dog got to the DVD, into the Netflix return envelope and throws the broken disc away in the garbage can outside so their mom won't see the damage.

“You're only getting Mel Brooks movies from now on.”

The kids nod in eager agreement.


End file.
